It's All Over
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Rachel is sick of Blaine hogging the spotlight...


Rachel Berry walked down the halls of McKinley High School with a huge grin on her face. Well, walking was kind of an understatement. She was basically running down the hall! Rachel was constantly pushing and bumping into people, but she wouldn't stop! She wouldn't stop until she got to her destination. Her locker. Rachel had asked Finn and Kurt to meet her there at exactly 7:15. She had _big _news. It was only a matter of time before those three words would leave her lips. The day had finally come! _Barbra Streisand Medley_. Rachel had barely gotten any sleep. She was too busy planning out possible outfit choices for the Glee Club and doing vocal exercises. It was obvious that Rachel would be the lead in the Streisand Medley. Mr. Schuester, and the rest of Glee Club, knew her love and obsession for her and would respect her enough to give her EVERY song in the Medley.

Finn and Kurt were waiting at Rachel's locker, when they saw Rachel running toward them. The boys looked at each other with large eyes. "Oh boy." Kurt sighed. He saw the smile on Rachel's face, and knew that she was about to say something crazy! Not to mention that half of the school were on the floor, being in the way of hurricane Rachel.

"Hello boys. I have big news!" Rachel announced.

"Ok…" Finn said slowly, a little nervous at what the news was. Every time Rachel said she had "big news" it ended up being something crazy!

"We're doing a Barbra medley at Regionals!" Rachel jumped up and down with excitement.

Kurt gasped and clapped his hands. "This is outstanding!"

"I know! Of course I'll be lead, but that's understandable due to my background with Barbra and her music." Rachel said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do you know we're doing a Barbra Medley? Mr. Schue hasn't mentioned it yet." Finn asked.

"I wasn't snooping if that's what you're thinking!" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Well than how do you know you're going to be lead?" Rachel and Kurt turned their heads slowly to look at Finn. They stared at him like they stared at Brittany whenever she said something stupid or irrelevant.

"Rachel has been singing Barbra since Glee Club started! Saying that she won't be singing in the medley is an insult!" Kurt snapped.

"Come on, it's almost time for Glee." Rachel said, and they all walked to the choir room together. The three of them sat next to each other in the front row. Rachel's smile was still there and looked bigger, if that was possible.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine smiled, sitting next to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt smiled back.

"Ok! Let's get started." Mr. Schuester said. "As you all know, Regionals is next week." He began.

"We're going to kick those Warblers in their warblers!" Santana said, making everyone laugh.

"What songs are we doing?" Tina asked.

"Katy Perry Katy Perry Katy Perry." Blaine crossed his fingers, closed his eyes, and whispered. He was hoping that they would get to do Katy's latest single The One That Got Away, him singing lead of course.

"We will be doing a Barbra Streisand medley!" Mr. Schuester said. Rachel looked over at Kurt, and winked.

Mr. Schuester started handing out the sheets, revealing the songs and who would be having solos. Rachel couldn't stop smiling as she read the set list. All of the songs were songs that she had already performed for Glee Club.

"This is gonna be a cake walk." Rachel whispered to Finn.

But the smile she had been wearing all morning quickly faded when she started reading who would be singing what. Rachel's name was nowhere in sight. All she saw was Blaine's name.

"Mr. Schuester! My name is nowhere on this sheet." Rachel said.

"No Rachel, it's not. Blaine did an amazing job at Sectionals, and he basically won us the trophy. So, I decided to give the leads to Blaine." He said.

"How could you do this? I've been singing Barbra since I joined Glee, and now you're giving them to Blaine? This isn't fair!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel calm down." Finn whispered.

"I will not calm down!" Rachel jumped out of her seat.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? You come here and expect everyone to love you, well really everybody hates you! You're always thriving for attention and hogging the spotlight. We are not in Warbler uniforms, and neither are you! I refuse to kiss your ass!" Rachel said to Blaine. Everyone paused. No one knew what to say. They all stayed quiet. Except for Santana, who was giggling in the back row.

"I'm done!" Rachel stormed out of Glee Club. Blaine started crying. Quinn quickly ran after Rachel, and found her standing at her locker.

"Are you ok?" She asked Rachel.

"I'm sick of him." Rachel snapped. "He's going to get what's coming to him." She muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see." Rachel said slyly, and walked away.

Rachel left school early. Her dads were on another Rosie O'Donnell cruise and would never find out about her skipping. She had to get her plan ready. Rachel was tired of Blaine hogging her spotlight. And after tonight, he never would again.

It was around two in the morning when Rachel's alarm clock when off. Her smile that she had the day before was now back. But it wasn't because of Barbra Streisand. It was because of Blaine Anderson. Rachel quickly got dressed in all black. Then she went downstairs to the kitchen. She went through the drawers until she found what she was looking for. It was a knife. The biggest knife in the house actually. And it was perfect.

Rachel turned the key to her car, and it came to life. She pulled out of her driveway and started driving. Some would say that Rachel was crazy for what she was about to do. But Rachel wouldn't care. In fact, Rachel was surprised that she hadn't thought of this sooner. It was brilliant.

The night was dark. There was only light coming from the moon. Rachel felt like she was in a horror film. Well, she had horror right. There were no cars in the driveway. Blaine was home alone. Perfect. This was going to make things ten times easier. Rachel took a deep breath before getting out of her car. It was time.

Rachel looked around the porch, in search for a spare key. It didn't take long for her to find it. The key was under the doormat. What a mistake. Rachel slowly turned the key, being careful not to make much noise. When she got in, she smiled. She gently closed the door and headed up the stairs. Rachel entered Blaine's room. He was sound asleep. Not for long.

She climbed onto his bed, and then got on top of him. He looked so innocent. Rachel almost thought twice about what she was about to do. But she didn't. She was going through with this. Rachel opened her purse, and pulled out the knife.

"Blaine. Wake up sleepy head." Rachel whispered, shaking Blaine lightly. Blaine shifted under Rachel, and opened his eyes.

"Rachel?" Blaine said, his voice groggy. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Say hi to Marilyn Monroe for me." Rachel said, and then plunged the knife into his chest. Blaine didn't make a sound. His chest rose, and then fell for the last time. Blood was oozing out of his chest, and Rachel smiled. She pulled the knife out of him and threw it on the floor. Rachel stared at Blaine's lifeless body.

There were no regrets for what she did.


End file.
